Warlock (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft)
Summary The Warlock is a playable class within Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Appearance Can take on the appearance of Gul'dan, Nemsy Necrofizzle, Jaraxxus, or Mecha-Jaraxxus Personality Likely possesses the personality of its host. Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Acausality (Type 1; Can exist with, interact, and kill another version of himself without any significant problem), Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Homing Attack, Dimensional Storage, Creation, Power Bestowal, Shapeshifting, Death Manipulation by Destroy-ing, Existence Erasure through discarding and destroying, Power Nullification with Azari, the Devourer, Technology Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Resurrection, Animal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, can transform individuals into demons, minor Plot Manipulation with https://hearthstone.gamepedia.com/Plot_Twist Plot Twist, Healing, Life Manipulation with Lifesteal, Madness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Empathic Manipulation with Taunt effects (Can urge and essentially force opponents to target a specific individual), Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Void Manipulation with Twisting Nether. Can gain Resistance to attacks at a 3-dimensional level while Mal'Ganis is active. Resistance to Possession, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can resist Twisting Nether), and Duplication Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown (Can strike an opponent with a weapon without missing, regardless of status, minions can do the same with normal strikes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: A 30-card deck of Warlock and Classic cards Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: All available Warlock "cards" can be seen here Unique Cards: |-|Basic= Sacrificial Pact: Destroy a character of species: Demon, ignoring any 3-dimensional level of defense except for "elusive" effects and heal a moderate amount of health if successful. Corruption: Curse a character to fated death. |-|Classic= Void Terror: A summoned entity that will destroy all nearby individuals on entrance and absorb their physical capabilities while unable to absorb their knowledge, powers, and experience. Siphon Soul: Steal the soul of a character, inflicting an instant death to those who aren't resistant to this effect and heals a moderate amount of health if successful. Twisting Nether: Transform the environment within a perceivable range into a vast expanse of void that destroys all that makes contact with it. |-|Goblins vs Gnomes= Mal'ganis: A summoned entity that will allow the Warlock to be immune to damage at a 3-dimensional level while active. Also significantly boosts statistics of all demons under the Warlock's control. |-|Grand Tournament= Wrathguard: A summoned entity that, when attacked, will cause the attack to experience the same amount of damage. |-|Old Gods= DOOM!: Destroy all allied minions and enemy characters at a 3-dimensional level except for the caster. Possibly also summons Yogg-Saron |-|Un'Goro= Corrupting Mist: Inflicts Corruption on all characters except for the caster. Cruel Dinomancer: A summoned entity that can revive deceased minions, including those that have been erased from existence. |-|Frozen Throne= Bloodreaver Gul'dan: A form that Gul'dan is able to transform into, resummons all deceased minions as well as those that have been erased from existence and includes the added bonus of absorbing life-force with his strikes. |-|Kobolds= Rin, The First Disciple: A summoned entity that, when killed, will allow for the Warlock to cast a series of spells that will eventually summon Azari, The Devourer. Azari, The Devourer: Devours all of his opponents' spells, abilities, and potential summons. |-|Rastakhan's Rumble= Void Contract: Destroys half of his opponent's as well as his own's abilities or potential summons. |-|Rise of Shadows= Arch-villain Rafaam: A summoned entity that transforms all potential summons and minions to far more powerful units classified as "Legendary". Key: Minion | Hero Note: Minions that are based on their counterparts in World of Warcraft should not be scaled based on their performance in World of Warcraft and thus should be treated as completely different individuals. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft